(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mountings for eyelet bolts used with refractory based preformed shapes such as used for the handling of molten metal.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
No prior art devices of this type for use with refractory based preformed shapes for handling molten metal are known. Metal rods have been embedded in refractory articles and found unsatisfactory due to the damage from the different rates of expansion incurred during use.